Amanda O'Brian
Amanda O'Brian is an actress, singer, model, dancer, voice actress, producer and televison program writer. Early Life Amanda Andrew O'Brian was born on October 12th 1997 to Hayley Weesta and Nameless O'Brian. She has two siblings, Ashley O'Brian and Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian, and one half sister, Rabiah Nadira O'Brian. Acting Career Main Article: Amanda O'Brian Filmography She started her career at 6 months old when she got a role alongside her twin sister, Ashley O'Brian. They became extremely famous straight away due to young talent and the family that they had come from. Many hoped they would be "mini Martina's." She generally starred in films alongside her twin until 2002 when she had a role in Tragedy Strikes. Due to how unsuccesful the film was, Amanda went back to having roles alongside Ashley. In 2005, Ashley and Amanda were confirmed to have main roles in upcoming film, Magic Girls. When the films were released, Amanda starred as Amanda Waters. She starred in all films apart from Magic Girls 9: Taking Control. After the film Tragedy Strikes failed her, Amanda had a lone role in 2007 in major drama film, Normal Girl. Amanda's career as a lone actress picked up and she started to have a mixture of lone films and films alongside her loving and gorgeous twin sister. She was well known for starring in the Squeeze films as Polly. In 2012 she she starred in one of her most succesful films, Don't Run Too Far Away, and also starred in Perfume in 2012. In 2013, she starred in The Kill, Losing My Baby, This Diary Belongs To:,Two Lives, Summertime Lunch, Obsessed and Memory. She had a role in Malignant and The Leprechaun in 2015. The next year she was in Percy Pig, One Boobage Size Up and Hoof Prints. She starred as the main character in comedy drama film, Melt. Duo Singing Career Amanda and Ashley O'Brian started their singing career in 2009 when they were signed to JVC Records. They became well known for their "graphic" style, constantly "getting in there" and "flashing". This resulted in quite awful scenes for viewers, some were left in trauma. They have released five albums together, Get in There (2009), Bad Gettance (2010), Girls (2012), Boys (2013) and Naughty Heaven (2014). In March 2017 she confirmed that they were working on a sixth album. Solo Singing Career Main: Amanda O'Brian Discography Amanda started her solo career in 2009. Ashley O'Brian later became a solo singer which caused Amanda fans to rage that Ashley was a thief and would never be as good. Amanda released her debut album in late 2009, Tik Tok. Her fans went wild and it did extremely well. She released a second album, Flash of Mode, in 2010. She released three albums in 2013 with the first being released early in the year, Miss Mandy. She later released one "graphic" album and one "non graphic album". These were Hardcore Gettin' and Bring My Style. She confirmed that her sixth album, Little Miss O'Brian, would be released in 2014 sometime. Despite her acting career not being as succesful as Ashley O'Brian's, she has become the most popular twin in her singing career. Amanda wandered aimlessly onto a live interview in January 2015 and announced that she was working on her seventh album, stating that it would be a "completely change" to her previous albums. She happily trotted out without any further information. She released her seventh album, Beautiful Bald Woman, on May 16th 2015. Through her twitter account, Amanda revealed that she was working on an eighth album and that it would be release for sometime in 2016. The leading single was announced to be Vanessa, despite no other details being confirmed. The album, The Nude Dance, was released on June 4th 2016. Other Career She has been a model since she was a baby alongside her twin sister. She also trained to become a dancer from a young age and has said to be one of the most talented young dancers. Amanda and Ashley have had their own YouClown show since 2009, The A&A Show. From 2009 to 2012 there was an amazing show, The Amanda & Ashley Show, which followed the lives on the "fake O'Brian sisters". After the show ended The Adventures of Amanda and Ashley started in early 2012. She has a well known YouClown channel, The Amanda, which ran from 2009 to 2011. She confirmed that she would be creating more videos in 2013. As well as this she confirmed a 2013 online show, Solo Bring, which can only be viewed on her official website, All About Amanda. Amanda and Ashley O'Brian have had an online clothing and food store since 2010, The O'Brian Shop. This sells all sorts of O'Brian clothing and accessories. Her online show, Solo Bring, unfortunately ended in late 2014. She was confirmed to be taking part in the 2016 series of The Fantastic Dancing Competion. It was later reported in November 2016 that she would be unable to take part. On March 20th 2017 a photoshoot was revealed to the world. Four images showed a naked Amanda, censored only by Mario East's larger than average limbs. Two images showed the couple embracing, and a final image showed Amanda appearing to "roastie" her boyfriend against a wall. Personal Life Her first relationship was with real boy, Samuel Davis. They were together between 2009 and early 2012 when Amanda was seen in a dating club with an unknown female. Later discovered as a dressed up himmer named Tea Tree, Davis ended the relationship. She dated Tea Tree between August and November 2012. On November 9th 2012 there were rumours that she and Adam Rackylin were now dating, having been spotted having a cheeky irn bru together while filming. She confirmed this a day later but she ended it soon after. Only two days after her third relationship was finished, she stated that she was dating Adam Johnston. She posted about him online the next day, "My second babba Adam is meant for me. I luv da Addie". In December, she broke up with him and was seen out with Kl Bly the next night. After he denied that they were romantic interests, she claimed that he had murdered her. These rumours were confirmed as untrue and she was sued for the stress that she had caused him. She dated Alfred Naval briefly after this. On February 6th 2013 she and Vylia Starra Hylo confirmed they were in a relationship during an interview to Music News. The relationship ended after three months. She got back together with ex girlfriend, Tea Tree, on May 21st 2013. It was reported in 2014 that Iristah Lainroh had decided to change to a male, Ivan. Amanda later ended the relationship in April 2014 after many rumours surrounding her and Mario East, with fans naming the pairing Amario. Tea Tree returned to a female gender once again and decided to live life as a wild naked himmer. Amanda failed to comment on the incident besides from, "That himmer was a naughty one". She has been in a relationship with Mario East since November 2014. At the time she spoke of her dreams of "hopefully nursing him for many years to come". In a twisty storyline of events, she ended the relationship in May 2018 after she claimed that Mario East had "committed a serious crime". A few days later it was revealed that she believed he had stolen her handwritten life story, despite him protesting his innocence. In August 2018 they were seen out together, enjoying a giant cookie together, and they confirmed they were back together a day later. On December 16th 2018 she posted online that she had "exciting news to share". Fans were left in a state of trauma during the near week long wait until alongside a smirking Mario East, on December 22nd 2018 she announced that she was pregnant. She confirmed that despite her current life state, she had no plans to marry Mario East, explaining that she was "a modern woman, not yet ready to be tied down as a groom to no man". She gave birth to her first child, Amandie Mario O'Brian, on June 4th 2019. Despite claims that she at first attempted to sell the child off on Preloved, she has since described as Amandie being "the true meaning of life". Public Problems Amanda and Ashley O'Brian are known for being wild and out of control twins. They were accused of being underage drinkers and drug takers throughout their teenage years. Amanda O'Brian has become well known for "throwing a stinky", a scene caught on camera by Jennifer Hunt in 2009. She has also been accused of animal abuse on multiple occasions. She assaulted and seriously injured a neighbours' dog, Charlie. It was first reported that she had killed the innocent animal but later came out that the neighbour had lied due to Amanda's previous mistreatment of the dog. Charlie and Amanda have not seen one another since and he has been kept indoors away from her ever since. On October 3rd 2012, it was reported - originally by Music News, that Meona Loss had been rushed to the hospital. At first, reports said that she was dead, and that Amanda O'Brian had been arrested for the murder. She also has lush bumcheeks. However, Music News confirmed that Meona Loss was alive and would be discharged from hospital later that night. She had apparently been knocked out, by a "chop" to the side of the face. Police were sent to the O'Brian household, where Meona had been visiting Amanda. They questioned Amanda, but confirmed that she had not been arrested and that both girls had been fighting eachother. Not long after that incident, Ashley O'Brian and Samuel Davis married. Davis was a previous romantic interest of the fat headed twin and it was reported that after hearing the news, she spent the night at The Fame "aggressively" drinking beer. She denied this and claimed it to be coca cola. On the day of November 17th 2012, Lucy Simons was found dead in the O'Brian family home. Later that night, a small tape was leaked which showed the girls fighting over Amanda's baby half sister, Rabiah Nadira Weesta. The struggle ends with Lucy Simons falling to the bed and dying instantly. A few days after the death, Sabrina Simons visited the family home and began a fight once again. It ended with Sabrina Simons breaking her spine but surviving. The day after this, Sally Simons next went around with lovely lipstick on and also started a fight. She was found by Nameless O'Brian alone in the house and he first believed her to be deceased. She was taken to hospital and was in a coma for around two weeks. On November 22nd, Elizabeth Simons appeared at their house for unknown reasons, most likely to battle. She was discovered by Nameless O'Brian who found the girl lying on the floor dead and Amanda O'Brian asleep on the bed. It was said to be "one of the most disturbing crime scenes". Amanda was taken to the police station and kept in a bed cell after she acted violently towards police officers. She was later bailed out by her father and the death was ruled as an accident. During the time after the Simons sisters died, Amanda O'Brian lost many fans. Many companies refused to advertise with her, take photo shoots, or associate with her in any way. On December 5th 2012, Amanda issued a live apology on Music News. After this there was instant support from her fans and companies saying that they would work with Amanda, saying that she was "brave to apologise considering she was innocent". After a brief period of calm in the O'Brian household, this was sliced apart when Ashley O'Brian made the discovery of a deceased person. Later confirmed as Jeela Rosatta, the stories given by all questioned were considered odd and despite the investigation being reopened in December 2013, no arrests were made. After an announcement that she would be unable to continue touring for her latest album in October 2016, fans became extremely concerned about her when she disappeared soon after. It was revealed a month later that she was suffering from Yellow Inflation Disease. She has posted inspirational quotes on Humblr throughout her struggle. On February 12th 2017 she was spotted walking across a field with the herd of her new family. The next day her loving boyfriend, Mario East, confirmed that she was now almost fully recovered. On July 13th 2017 she was rushed into hospital for unknown reasons. Two days later she posted through her official Twitter account that she had suffered "a cracked (lush) buttock". About She is one of the most well known and succesful celebrities despite her young age. Despite her being seen out and having friendships with other celebrities, she spoke often in 2009 about her "non famous" friend, Hettie Thurlet. They have continued to be friends throughout the years and were seen sharing a scone together in June 2016. Her friendship with Laurel Eveson Thompason is well known. Amanda has said that she offered her support and stayed positive throughout the Kayley Sherla death. After her parents divorced on October 20th 2012, her mother cut contact from her entire family and started a new life with her newly birthed child. The mother and daughter later confirmed that they were "reconnecting". The story of her breakup with Samuel Davis was well covered. The relationship lasted between 2009 and 2012 when Amanda was seen in a dating club alongside a himmer. Pets Between 2009 and 2010 she went through a phase of owning various species of animals. This first began when alongside her twin sister, Ashley O'Brian, they adopted two maggots who often featured on The A&A Show. Her most recognized pets are two elephants, Marley and Merlin. The younger of the two, Merlin, was rehomed after only a matter of months. She is often seen bonding with the family polar grizzly, Milo, who has been a loyal companion for many years. Category:O'Brian Family